kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 2
"Kids Next Door operative Numbuh 2! 2x4 Technology Officer of Sector V!" --Numbuh 2 in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N. Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan a.k.a. Numbuh 2 is an American boy who loves cracking puns at every chance he sees, and eating chili dogs. He is an inventor and pilot with a passion for flight. He is the 2x4 Technology Officer of Kids Next Door Sector V. Appearance Numbuh 2 is the 2x4 technology specialist of Sector V. He is an overweight American boy who wears a sky blue shirt, brown pants, black and white sneakers, an old aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles and the number 2 on it, and has auburn hair under his hat, which is rarely removed. Character .]] Being Sector V's mechanical genius, Numbuh 2 is described as one of KND smartest operatives, but is jokingly called a "nerd" by his teammate Numbuh 5, as he frequently plays with Yipper Cards with Numbuh 4, and watches Doctor Time Space and the Continuums with the other kids of the KND. Alongside Numbuh 3 he is generally the group member least skilled in the art of combat, but makes up for it with his great intelligence, adaptability and unwillingness to give up. Numbuh 2 is in charge of building most of the 2x4 Technology in his team; he even built Sector V's Treehouse. In ''Operation: A.M.I.S.H., it is stated that Numbuh 2 loves technology above anything else, to the point he begged Numbuh 1 to take him back to the Treehouse and clung to Numbuh 1's leg when he was forced to stay in Sector A, a Sector that doesn't use technology, due to the fact they are Amish. In the same episode, Numbuh 1 hints further at Numbuh 2's intelligence and inventing skills by stating that if the Splinter Cell gets thier hands on Numbuh 2, they could build almost anything. This insinuates Numbuh 2 has a greater intelligence than even most Science Officers and Research personnel. He also has a great interest in food, especially in chili-dogs, as seen in Operation: D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T., and is the only person who is able to stomach Grandma Stuffum's grotesque food to a greater extent than his teammates. In this same episode, Numbuh 2 is shown to love flying and would occasionally refers to himself as "King of the Skies." In Operation: S.P.I.N.A.C.H., it is revealed he likes spinach, while everyone else finds it disgusting. While off on KND business, Numbuh 2 has a knack of playing detective, as seen in Operation: P.I.N.K.-E.Y.E., Operation: C.L.U.E.S., Operation: S.P.A.N.K.E.N.S.T.I.N.E. and'' Operation: C.R.I.M.E. . According to him, he used to be partners with Joe Balooka, one of the Hall Monitors at Gallagher Elementary School, before he joined the Kids Next Door. As seen throughout the show, Numbuh 2 acts as the comic relief of the team alongside Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, making jokes and cracking puns that only he thinks are funny, but not so to anyone else in the show. As a result, Numbuh 5 would often hit him with her trademark hat or complain about his wisecracks. In effect, his counterpart, Negative Numbuh 2, is considered hilarious by everyone, except for Numbuh 2 himself. Numbuh 2 is close to his baby brother, Tommy Gilligan, despite the fact he finds him annoying most of the time as seen in ''Operation: T.O.M.M.Y. and Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.. According to Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 taught Tommy how to build ships before Tommy became a KND operative. Family *Mother: Betty Gilligan *Father: Hogarth "Hoagie" P. Gilligan Sr. *Grandmother: Lydia *Siblings: Tommy Gilligan *Future wife: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln *Future sister-in-law: Cree Lincoln *Future mother-in-law: Mrs. Lincoln *Future father-in-law: Dr. Lincoln *Future brother-in-law: Mr. Lincoln Relationships *''Numbuh 2's Relationships'' Trivia *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his intelligence, which Henrietta describes as "sharp but satisfyingly complex." *In Operation: H.O.U.N.D., he claims to be afraid of some kinds of dogs. *He and Numbuh 5 are the only two in their sector who do not have foreign accents. *Numbuh 2's full name is Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. The suffix "Jr." is used when a father names his son after him, making the son the second person in the family to have his father's name. *It was long believed that Numbuh 2's last name was a reference to the American sitcom Gilligan's Island. Bob Denver's character, Gilligan, was a sidekick or "Number Two Guy." It turns out Mr. Warburton, the creator of Codename: Kids Next Door, just liked the name. *Numbuh 2 was the last one to be infected in his sector and possibly the entire KND in Operation: Z.E.R.O., '' *The episodes where he is the main character tend to be heavy parodies of film noir, old west or political movies/novels, implying he enjoys these genres. *Despite being Numbuh 2, he is not second-in-command of Sector V, the occupation belonging to Numbuh 5. *His hair is seen more frequently in later episodes, under his hat from behind. *As fitting of his number, he is the only member of Sector V to have not held the position of Leader at least once. **In ''Operation: F.E.R.A.L., when asked if he wanted to be the leader of Sector V (albeit only temporarily), he ultimately turned it down, mostly because as the leader, he wouldn't be able to fly his own planes (or presumably drive vehicles of any kind). *According to Operation: B.O.U.N.C.E., Numbuh 2 is 12 years old. *According to the book Sooper Secrets and Boomerang Bloopers, he was recruited in first grade to join the KND after making a rocket-ship in the tool shed. *Him and his family just might be Jewish according to creator, Mr. Warburton.A Few Questions Mr. Warburton Answered. | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum * Hoagie knew Nigel the longest from before the KND.Well I tried to get some info out of him | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. Nigel mentions that Hoagie has been his best friend since kindergarten. * He knew Wally from before the KND and they were friends. Wally once kicked the TV remote over at his house and Hoagie made a new one, according to the 2x4 Technology Handbook. Gallery See Numbuh 2/Gallery References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Operatives Category:Males Category:American Characters Category:Elite Operatives Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:Scientists Category:Gallagher Elementary Students